


Fashion face-off

by ringo1123



Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Visiting the farm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>尚且年轻的两人仍有许多问题需要磨合，比如说分歧巨大水火不容的时尚观……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion face-off

“厄，这是一件毛线套头衫怎么了？”  
虽然一个半裸的布鲁斯.韦恩总是令人愉悦的存在，特别是当他半裸着坐在肯特妈钟爱的田园碎花床单上…但克拉克.肯特此时并不打算让他的男朋友继续愉悦下去了。  
“你看不出来吗！这是一件红色的毛线套头衫！”布鲁斯咬牙切齿的回答道，他的眼睛几乎要在肯特牌爱心毛衣上烧出个洞了。  
“所以？好吧我知道这不是什么阿玛尼高定但你总得穿件衣服才能去集市吧？我保证会很有意思的？”克拉克有些摸不着头脑，布鲁斯并不喜欢和他一起回农场，他不愿深究这个，但谁不爱热闹的集市呢？昨晚他们还连夜帮妈妈打包了几大箱肯特家传苹果酱好在今天的集市上义卖，布鲁斯用硬纸板做的背景板简直就是艺术品，老肯特夫妇一早就拖着这些宝贝前往集市了，而他们本该在中午赶去交班，好让肯特妈回家准备晚餐的，但布鲁斯却在穿衣服这样的小事上固执了起来。  
“这是一件红色的毛线套头衫！”布鲁斯终于对上了克拉克的眼睛，他不可置信的指出，对克拉克的无动于衷显然不满极了。  
“是啊，上好的羊毛，妈妈亲手织的，怎么了？”  
布鲁斯显然放弃了，他叹了口气说道：“我需要我自己的衣服。”  
“行了布鲁斯别跟个无理取闹不想去看牙医的孩子似的，你的衣服已经扔进洗衣机了，现在我们能穿好衣服出门了吗？五分钟之内下楼的话就有现做的肯特牌香薰培根和玉米饼，你觉得怎样？”  
可惜韦恩先生不吃这套他显然有些抓狂：“克拉克你让我穿格子衫配红毛衣！什么人才会穿成这样出门？”  
就算是好脾气的肯特先生也忍不住了，他提高音量：“显然是我这样的乡巴佬了！”  
“不，我并不是这个意思！”  
“你看，这就是问题所在了，你永远在回避，绝不主动说清楚更别提去解决问题了！”  
“说清楚什么？我对红色毛衣和今年秋冬季时尚界流行趋势的看法吗？”  
“是吗？让你不爽的只有这个吗？为什么自从到了农场之后每一刻对你来说都像是折磨？就好像我不是带你去集市而是带你去直面毁灭日一样？我们就那么让你难以忍受吗？”  
“你知道不是这样！”  
“那是怎样？”  
布鲁斯没有回答，只是那样带着安静的怒意一动不动。克拉克抬手捂住了眼睛，他一屁股坐在另一人身边，用力揉了揉额头，天哪他们竟然在为这样的小事而争吵，这可不是他的本意。布鲁斯度过了非常艰难的一个月，把高谭从猫头鹰法庭的利爪中解救出来几乎让他散了架，还有不知所踪的小托马斯•韦恩……。这趟堪萨斯之旅本意是让明媚的阳光和肯特妈的苹果派治愈那些高谭式的阴影，就像它们一次又一次神奇的治愈克拉克一样，但事情发展的并不顺利。  
“我只想知道你需要什么…”  
失去了所有的怒气，克拉克的声音显得那么悲伤，而这是布鲁斯难以忍受的，他让自己紧绷的姿势松懈下来，小心翼翼的向一边倾斜，直到他的肩膀触到了另一个人，他不知要如何开口，他无法告诉克拉克此时他需要那些高耸入云的灰色建筑，那些狰狞的石像鬼，那些肮脏黑暗的小巷，那些来自高谭的阴影。他只是让自己的手臂贴上了对方，转过头在那个完美的肩膀上印下一个羽毛般的吻，让嘴唇贴着洗旧的牛仔布低声说道：  
“我只是不想穿红色，它让我的屁股显得很肥——这可是你说的。”  
克拉克忍不住笑了起来，布鲁斯那不动声色的幽默感显然继承自阿尔弗雷德，他都快忘记蝙蝠是一种多么记仇的动物了。  
“哦好吧，只要你愿意，超人就能再一次拯救你的屁股（save your ass）”  
“得了别太得意了红屁股（red ass）先生。”  
接受别人——尤其是超人的帮助总能让蝙蝠侠内伤，而克拉克只能伸手揽住他的情人，在那头极其罕见的带着起床气的乱发上印下许多个吻。  
他跳起来在自己的衣柜里找了件暗蓝色的毛衣，在布鲁斯氪石般的杀人目光中理所当然的说道：“别逗了布鲁斯，难道你认为我会让你在堪萨斯穿着一身黑？”  
在布鲁斯快准狠的枕头袭击之前，克拉克灵活的闪出了门外，在前者瞪着这套堪萨斯时尚秋装时，又想起什么似的补充道；“嘿，你知道，蓝色让你的屁股看起来棒极了，还有，5分钟之内下楼！”

*****

“……而那边，那是lana家的农场，真难以相信，这条道路以及两边的风景和小时候相比几乎没有变化……。”  
“lana？lana lang？嗯…”  
“什么嗯？”  
“嗯我在考虑是不是要改名维斯莱•韦恩什么的。”  
“嗯维斯莱听起来像个混蛋。”  
一路上克拉克都在尽职尽责的讲解介绍着每一处景致，每一段在他生命中留下过痕迹的时光，而布鲁斯则是一个最完美的听众，总是在合适的时候附和着，或提出一两个恰当的问题，表现得兴趣浓厚却又不过分殷勤，但就是这份完美让克拉克倍感不适，他从后视镜里看向布鲁斯，宽松的法兰绒格子衬衫和针织毛衣掩盖了这男人锋利的一面，他看上去平和而又慵懒，与这中西部的田园风光融为一体，就像……克拉克下意识的握紧了方向盘，他想起来了，这就像每个慈善晚宴，每个奢靡派对上那个如鱼得水，满足人们对亿万美元公子哥一切幻想的布鲁西——一个被塑造出来的角色，一场天衣无缝的表演，这认识让克拉克同时感到恼火与心酸。  
“怎么了？不喜欢的话只好将就着布鲁斯•韦恩了？”  
布鲁斯显然察觉到了这不自然的停顿，他把视线从路边的牛群身上收回来，克拉克张开嘴，却不知道自己打算说什么，那些话只是毫无预警的从他嘴里蹦出来：  
“我只是…我是说，你没有必要这样做，如果你真的不感兴趣，那就不用勉强配合了。”  
老天，他知道自己搞砸了！这满含怒气的责备并不是他的本意，但即使是超人也无法收回自己说过的话。  
“布鲁斯我……"  
“够了。”那个平和的小镇版布鲁斯消失了，甚至连布鲁斯也消失了，留在副驾座的是蝙蝠侠，那个与遍地牛羊玉米田格格不入的蝙蝠侠，克拉克简直不相信自己的眼睛：  
“什么够了？我只是想试着和你沟通而已！”  
“那你到底想要什么？”  
“什么？”克拉克被这突如其来的反问怔住了。  
“不如我来替你说吧，你需要拯救别人，你需要帮助别人，你需要从我那悲惨的境地中拯救我，不管我需不需要被救你都需要成为那个英雄！”  
随着而来的是长久的沉默，他们的目光在狭小的后视镜内交锋，布鲁斯几乎能感觉到那股由内而外的快意，那种撕破平静表面，砸碎水晶城堡，破坏完美表象的淋漓快意，这是自从来到堪萨斯农场这一周以来他头一次感到热血沸腾，他从那片镜面里瞪着克拉克，希望他能发怒，希望他能像个称职的对手那样大发雷霆和他针锋相对……但克拉克只是移开了目光。  
就在那一瞬间，布鲁斯突然意识到了自己在干什么，他在故意伤害克拉克，并从每一次打击中获得快感，如果克拉克也看清了这些，那么……他再次看向镜中的自己，带着全然的不安与狼狈。  
他们在沉默之中来到了镇上，穿过由彩旗和气球点缀一新的街区，由教会举办的集市就设在教堂边的公园内，停好车后，他们相对无言的穿过尖叫欢闹的孩子们，走向“肯特家酿”的摊位。  
“哦，甜心，你们可来了！”  
舒舒服服坐在一堆半空的纸箱中喝咖啡的肯特夫人跳起来给了克拉克一个大力的拥抱，在这个怀抱中，克拉克挤出一丝笑容，他不用回头就知道布鲁斯远远站在另一头，和老肯特一起站在摊位前张罗着什么，接着，他感到自己的脸被一双温暖的手包住，肯特妈正用关切的目光注视着他：  
“亲爱的，怎么了？”  
他无法不屈服于这样的目光，无法不把所有的郁结倾吐而空，他靠向这双对他来说脆弱如蝉翼的手掌，放弃了所有的防线：  
“是关于布鲁斯……”  
“你们吵架了？”  
“不……妈，我只是……自作主张做了一件事，自以为是件好事，但显然……我把事情都搞砸了……。”他知道，从一开始就知道，布鲁斯从不需要别人自作主张的好意，他只是无法接受，无法眼睁睁的看着布鲁斯被侵蚀而毫无作为。  
“哦，亲爱的。”  
肯特妈吻了吻她愁眉不展的孩子，对那双不似人间的蓝眸子轻声轻柔而又坚定的说道：  
“别告诉我你没发现，那孩子在这儿就像一条离开了水的鱼，现在就带着布鲁斯离开这儿，带他去个最特别的地方，照我说的做，那么一切都会好起来的。”  
“可我已经想不到有哪里能让他开心……”  
“嘘……谁说一定要是开心热闹的地方了？比如说你爸就宁愿和牲口待在一起。”  
“……妈”  
“可这是真的！”  
他忍不住和妈妈一同笑了起来，他们一起看向摊位前忙碌的那一老一少，布鲁斯显然有点麻烦。  
“嗨迷人陌生人，我知道镇上最美味的甜品店，你可千万别错过！哦，对了我叫萨利！”  
“或者我们可以去跳舞！我叫茉莉！”  
克拉克目瞪口呆的看着怀特家的两个姑娘浓妆艳抹左右开弓，他依稀记得这对双胞胎似乎才上六年级……倒不是他怀疑布鲁斯应付女性的手段，但……今天救场的似乎是肯特爸：  
“我说姑娘们，在我通知老怀特之前你们还有时间把妈妈的高跟鞋还回去！”  
目送两个气鼓鼓的姑娘离开之后，像是感应到了什么似的，布鲁斯回国头来看，克拉克带着还未褪去的笑意用唇语示意他的爱人：  
“想去别的地方吗？”  
他的蓝眼睛爱人回答道：“好。”

*****

“你开玩笑的吧？”  
他们现在站在肯特农场的谷仓里，没错，克拉克把他从集市里拉走号称去一个很棒的地方，他的第一反应可不是什么堆满干草带着动物粪便气息的谷仓……倒不是说他没幻想过谷仓性爱但……。  
“别像个多疑症混蛋似的，来吧！”  
克拉克径自打开了藏在谷仓内的外星科技——那个带他来到地球的飞行器，倒不是之前克拉克没带他看过这个但……开启舱门钻进去？他不知道这玩意儿居然还能用，这部分信息的缺失让童子军毛衣里的蝙蝠兴奋了起来。  
“我以为我就是个多疑症混蛋。”  
他一边嘀咕着一边有些不知所措的看着克拉克钻进那看似狭小的驾驶舱，触动了几个按钮之后舱内空间好像发生了一些变化，现在那个农场外星人正半躺在被改造成流线型躺椅的驾驶员座位上朝他招手，脸上还带着献宝般的期待表情：  
“更正，你是个性感的多疑症混蛋，来吧！”  
好吧，为了收集必要的信息！布鲁斯这样鼓励着自己，小心翼翼的钻进了那看似很难容纳两个成年男性的外星飞船，迎接他的是突如其来的黑暗和一双用力的臂膀，显然克拉克关闭了舱门以及舱内照明，瞬间的失神让他落入了克拉克的圈套，现在，他正以一个尴尬的姿势仰面躺在克拉克身上，那双钢铁般的手臂从背后轻柔的圈住了他，在这密闭的舱室内，无处可逃。  
“然后呢？”  
他叹了口气问道，同时在这张外星肉垫上调整了一个更舒服的姿势。  
“我跟你说过吗？我有一段生不如死的青春期。”克拉克的声音从黑暗中传来，黑暗让他感到安全，于是他放弃了挣扎的计划，况且克拉克的声音在黑暗之中仿佛获得了某种魔力，让他无法不去屏息聆听。  
“我的超能力是在青春期渐渐显现的，我想一般人烦恼的也许是激增的荷尔蒙，尴尬的生理反应，但我没有哪天不是生活在惊恐之中，唯恐一个眼神就把老师烧死，或者一不小心把同学的手骨捏碎……我害怕自己的力量，希望一觉醒来它们就会消失，但我的力量只是越变越强，但这并不是最糟糕的部分，因为力量我能够慢慢学会控制，尤其是当我能够飞翔之后，每当我越飞越高越飞越快，就能把所有的烦恼都远远甩开……。”  
布鲁斯闭上眼睛，他能轻易的描绘出克拉克穿行于云端的样子，被束缚在地面的克拉克总是显得有些尴尬，好像害怕他的大块头会占据太多空间似的，但当他在空中……没有语言能够形容，联盟里会飞的成员并不少，但没人像克拉克那样飞翔，像一束来自太阳的光线那样耀眼，像来自远洋的季风一样不可阻挡，像……无拘无束的灵魂……他的克拉克。  
“……在那时，最可怕的噩梦是关于我自己，我到底是谁？然后我被告知了真相，爸带我来到这里，告诉我，显然，我是一个异类，但为什么是我？为什么独独是我……你觉得烦了吗？”  
垅着他的手臂紧了紧，布鲁斯问道：“如果我说烦了，可以退票吗？”  
背后的人贴着他的头发笑了出来：“不退不换，先生。”然后他的头顶得到了一个吻，这样，他不得不开口，不得不告诉克拉克：“这不是你的错，你是完美的……。”  
“哦？”  
“我知道来这儿的这周我一直表现的像个混蛋，但不是因为你，也不是因为堪萨斯，也不是因为农场，好吧我承认农场的鸡很吵，还有牛，但只是……”  
“别说！”克拉克的声音几乎是破碎的，但是太晚了，盒子已经被打开。  
“只是因为这里不是高谭，哪里都不是高谭，只有在高谭我……”  
克拉克没有动弹，甚至没有呼吸，虽然他并不真的需要呼吸，高谭，那个他知道的高谭，像一头怪兽，像一个梦魇，像某种疾病，它寄生在自己最好的儿子身上，从他的肌理里汲取养分，从他的血液里抽取生命……。而布鲁斯？他像个对伤害与疼痛上瘾的瘾君子一样予取予求甘之如饴，只要是为了高谭，只有高谭。  
而他只想带布鲁斯远走高飞，哪怕只有一刻，让过往的噩梦和高谭的阴影再也触碰不到他的布鲁斯。

“看啊。”  
布鲁斯注意到这片狭小黑暗的密闭空间内缓慢的亮起了点点荧光，不，那并不是荧光而是……。  
“全息星图，飞船在穿梭宇宙时保存下来的信息。”  
他能看到万古星辰以肉眼难以察觉的速度渐渐位移，还有宇宙中的极光——壮丽的星云。  
“当我慢慢摸清这飞行器的基本操作之后，有一天误打误撞的打开了这些全息星图，多美啊，在农场谷仓的角落里，我有一个宇宙，当时我处在危险的——字面意义的危险——青春期，这里就是我的复原仓，躲在这个小小的宇宙里，似乎所有的一切都无关紧要了，什么都无法触碰到我……”  
“真的？”  
布鲁斯的声音，黑暗中的尾音微妙上扬，低沉而又暧昧，布鲁西式的轻浮带着黑暗骑士惯有的讽刺。哦，好吧，去他的无法触碰，克拉克感觉到了非常，非常热辣的触碰，他闭上眼释放了其他感官，布料摩擦的声音，布鲁斯的呼吸还有他缓慢而又不容置疑的动作，他……  
“哦拉奥！”布鲁斯在他身上巧妙的扭动着臀部，让那两片丰满富有弹性的臀瓣不轻不重的碾压着他的胯部，上帝上帝上帝！隔着两层衣物的研磨让他疯狂幻想起那个绝妙臀部的触感，那让五指深深陷入的柔软和绝佳弹性，还有那火热，火热潮湿，丝绒般的内里……他光是用手指就能让那里……布鲁斯被他的手指操到失神的样子……哦老天他已经硬的不行了!  
“看起来蓝色果然让我的屁股棒极了。”那个来自黑夜的恶魔不紧不慢的评论道，更加卖力的扭起了腰，用他的屁股全方位按摩着身下那块异军突起，克拉克闭着眼睛都能看到他脸上得意洋洋的神色，可惜他忘了自己对付的可是超人，超人从不退缩！  
“我没告诉过你吗，你的屁股……”  
金属相撞的声音，布料撕裂的声音，布鲁斯发现他的皮带—应该说本来是他皮带的东西现做已经断成两截并被甩到了不知哪个角落，而他的裤子—意思是内裤外裤一起，被无情的撕开，而他的屁股此刻正掌握在一个外星人的手掌里，那外星手掌不知轻重的揉搓着他的臀瓣，并且毫无节制的卡进臀缝之中一路摸到了那对饱满的肉球，他不可抑制的发出了一声呻吟，那外星人火上添油的凑近他的耳朵用最诚挚的声音说道：  
“…你的屁股在任何情况下都棒极了，尤其是当我操弄它的时候……就像现在"  
克拉克把中指顶进了毫无准备的入口，那里紧的让他眩晕。  
“操！”布鲁斯下意识的张开腿大口喘气，疼痛伴随着异样的刺激从他的尾椎处上升，这混蛋！在他们次数繁多的性行为中，克拉克是那个喜欢漫长前戏的绅士，总是害怕弄伤了他，而仅有的一两次粗暴性交中布鲁斯都尤其亢奋，克拉克清楚他的渴望但却极少给予满足，显然这外星人知道怎样摆布他的身体，可他还没打算放弃。  
“我喜欢这句，我们应该录下来当作特别铃声。”他夹紧了那根侵犯他的手指，不出意外的听见克拉克吸气的声音。  
“不过我知道怎么才能让它们更棒……"他伸手握住了自己昂然的性器，在将一根被精液打湿的手指艰难挤进了那狭窄的通道，和克拉克的手指一起。  
“你在……”  
“我在操自己，显然，不介意我先开始吧？”  
那根黏糊糊的手指开始纠缠克拉克的手指，在火热的体内摩擦，刮擦，碾压，手指和身体的主人毫不吝啬他的呻吟，毫无廉耻。  
“见鬼！布鲁斯，有时候我真不介意你被多操几次！”  
克拉克咬牙切齿的咒骂着，一边增加了一根手指，再增加一根，那些幻想中想要做的动作他统统付诸实践，很快布鲁斯就再无闲心摆弄自己了，他双手撑住地面几乎保持不了平衡，克拉克正用手指把他操的瘫软如泥，意识到这一点几乎让他射精，但克拉克显然过于了解他的身体，一边碾过那一点一边低声命令道：“还不行”  
“……克拉克…”布鲁斯的声音接近祈求，但克拉克并不打算给予仁慈。  
“嘘……”他宽慰道，同时抽出手指将那根巨大的性器推入穴口。  
“啊！”毫无怜悯的一插到底并开始激烈的抽插，用双手包住两瓣臀肉，抬起又放下，让它们重重落在自己的性器上。  
“……齐根进入”他恶劣的通知道，同时开始了再一轮的冲撞。  
这次他没有刻意控制自己的速度，而是放任感官，冲撞，深入，抽插……在那具已经全然打开的身体里攫取所有的快乐，作为文字工作者，克拉克对那些充满美感和浪漫气息的性爱描写并不陌生，但他知道，现在发生的一切，他们在做的一切都毫无美感可言，只是最强烈最纯粹的原始欲望，他们像两个被迫分离的半身一样恨不得骨血都要融为一体。  
在又一次又重又狠的插入后，布鲁斯的高潮来临了，他抽搐着，后穴紧紧绞住那根贯穿他的肉棒，静夜涂满了前胸，那双钻石版耀眼，钻石版凌烈的蓝眼睛此时呈现出妖异的蓝紫色并且完全失去了焦距，总是抿成一条直线的嘴唇已经被吻的红肿，此时像花瓣般张开着祈求空气……克拉克贪婪的用目光吞噬着这一切，仿佛深入对方体内还不够似的。布鲁斯获得了释放，但他的欲望却前所未有的强烈，他伸出舌头舔了舔对方的耳垂，同时轻声低语道：  
“你想停下吗？”  
“……不”  
就着被插入的状态，他们变成了面对面的姿势，这次，克拉克向后倒去，双手枕在脑后只是顶了顶胯部示意身上的人自给自足。好吧，既然他放弃了主导，那么布鲁斯就不打算客气。在这直腰都很困难的空间内，他充分展示了什么叫肢体的柔韧度，像一个来自神秘远东的狂热舞者，用各种姿势各种角度在这根粗大坚挺的阴茎上毫无节制地取悦自己，毫不留情的榨取这根阴茎吐露的所有爱意……哦拉奥上帝佛祖安拉，克拉克觉得自己的高潮好像永远不会停止了……。

高潮的余韵褪去之后，他们就着样四肢交缠的姿势躺在这片小小的宇宙里，彼此的呼吸和心跳声就是宇宙里唯一的旋律，直到缓过气来的克拉克重新开口：  
“所以……”  
“所以？”布鲁斯瘫软在克拉克怀里，头枕着那汗湿的外星胸口懒洋洋的应对着，蝙蝠侠不喜欢身体接触，但不为外人所知的是，布鲁斯喜欢性爱后的肌肤触感，然而克拉克胆敢用“事后成树袋熊”来形容他，这是绝对不被允许的！  
“所以你是从什么时候开始盘算这事儿的？我是说，这个……”  
老天啊，刚才把他操了个透的人现在居然不敢说出性交这个词，布鲁斯在黑暗中翻了个白眼回答道：  
“哪个？憋了一星期终于干了一炮这个？我想想，大概从进谷仓的那一刻就开始盘算了吧，不过你知道，结果和我想象的谷仓性爱有很大不同。”说完他们一起笑了，笑意从克拉克震动的胸膛传达到另一个人的嘴角。  
“真的？这么晚？我可是从你不肯穿红毛衣那时就已经开始幻想了。”  
“哼，真的假的，红毛衣……”  
“哦拜托，你真想现在再来一场关于时尚审美的对决吗？”  
“好吧，那可以来一场真正的浑身站满稻草的谷仓性交吗？”  
克拉克开始了真正的开怀大笑，布鲁斯希望这一刻永远不要结束。  
“说真的，布鲁斯，如果你能保证不做到一半的时候睡着，我们就来一场真正的谷仓性爱，我保证会有很多稻草。”  
“闭嘴，我什么时候做到一半睡着过？？”好吧，这威胁似乎没什么效果，因为布鲁斯几乎困得睁不开眼睛了。  
“现在下午两点，爸妈不到五点不会回来，我们可以在这里睡三个小时，你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯，我喜欢，这里听不到鸡叫，牛叫，狗叫……”  
说着说着他的意识就飘向了混沌甜蜜的黑暗之中。  
他喜欢这里，不是因为这与世隔绝的一隅，不是因为这绝对的安静，不是因为遍布星光的幽暗，甚至不是因为性。  
他喜欢这里，只有在克拉克胸口，那沉稳持续的心跳声支配了整个宇宙，他可以忘记其他的一切，哪怕只有片刻。  
但克拉克并不知情，  
或者他早就知道，  
谁知道呢。

 

.Fin.


End file.
